A week in Tokyo
by The Kraken
Summary: Heero finally takes a vacation, in Tokyo. And who should he meet but our five favourite non-GW girls!


A Week in Tokyo, by The Kraken

Disclaimers: The usual. Neither Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon are mine, but I would be really happy if Sunrise and Saban suddenly decided to give me the copyrights.

Notes: If you notice me giving Heero a rebuilt Wing in all my post-Endless Waltz fanfics, it's because I think that Heero is the sort of person who would destroy Wing Zero to make an anti-war statement, but keep a backup in case not everyone got the message. Also, if you have never played Endless Duel, ignore anything referring to it that you don't understand. It's not really that important.

Oh, and is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that there are more GW/SM crossovers than GW/(all other shows combined)?

********************************************************************************** 

**A Week in Tokyo**

  


Heero grunted as he surveyed his handiwork. A duffel bag, a backpack, and a carrying case for his laptop sat on his bed. He permitted himself a rare smile. A week away from these morons was finally his. A vacation.

He hadn't even known that there was such a thing as vacation time in his line of work until Lady Une had called him into her office and explained that he was making everyone else look bad by accumulating more unused sick time and vacation time than the rest of the Preventers combined. Even Sally and Wufei used their vacation time. In fact, they used so much vacation time that they were now using some of their sick time on extra days off work since their vacation time had ran out long ago. Lady Une had also pointed out the advantages of a week away from work, especially a week away from a couple whose idea of a public relationship was to get everyone else involved in their fights and cause as much collateral damage as possible, and another couple who never ever shut up (Except for the time when Heero and Wufei had duct taped them to chairs and threatened to shave their heads unless they promised to say as little as possible for the rest of the week.).

He picked up his bags, and headed downstairs to the Lobby. Howard was waiting for him, with something in his hands that resembled a three inch thick backpack with a metallic cylinder attached to it by a thick wire. The cylinder looked remarkably like the Epyon's beam saber, and Heero looked at it questioningly.

"I made this up for you guys, but it still needs to be field tested. It's a personal beam saber! It's remarkably like the Epyon's was, as you may have noticed. That's because the power generator is too big to fit into a beam saber that is small enough for a human to use. I figured you could try it out on a couple of trees or something while you were on vacation."

Heero nearly laughed at that. It was just what Howard would do, make up some neat little gizmo, then find some unlucky fellow to test it out for him.

"Mission accepted, you old sneak."

Howard laughed, and handed over the pack, which Heero put into his duffel bag. They then walked out to the hangers where Wing was waiting to take him to his destination. He was proud that he had managed to tell no one where he was going, because he didn't want to be disturbed at all on his vacation. At the hanger, everyone was waiting to say goodbye to him, even Lady Une, who proudly announced that this week-long vacation put the rest of the Preventers four days up on Heero. After saying as few goodbyes as he thought he could get away with, Heero jumped into the cockpit of Wing and blasted out of Preventer HQ in bird mode.

Destination: Tokyo.

********************************************************************************** 

"Huh, you beat me again? You're no fun Amy!"

Serena was wailing (as usual) as Veyeate took yet another final blow from Mercurius. The two of them were sitting in a park in Eastern Tokyo, happily whiling away another summer afternoon. Suddenly, Amy's computer beeped. It was an online challenger from somewhere else in Tokyo who sought to overturn her status as the city's undefeated Endless Duel champion.

"Heh heh heh, at least now it won't be me on the receiving end of your red killing machine." Serena peered closer at the screen. "Who is it anyways?"

"No one I know, his user name is Heero_Yuy_0"

"Well, if that isn't presumptuous, I guess that you'll just have to teach him a lesson."

Amy smiled as she saw that her opponent had chosen to use Wing against her. She had beaten Wing hundreds of times before, so many that even she had lost count. But just before the battle started, she received a message from her foe.

"'That's my mobile suit.'" What's that supposed to mean?" Amy fumed. "Oh wait, here comes another message. 'I was the only person ever to pilot Mercurius.' What? does this guy actually think that he is Heero Yuy? Even if Noin never piloted Mercurius there still is no reason to say stupid things like that. I am going to teach him a lesson he won't forget." 

But as the battle started it became readily apparent that they were at best even, and that Amy's opponent was slightly better. Not by much, but enough. Serena did all that she could to encourage Amy, but she lost anyways, albeit by a very slim margin. After the battle Heero_Yuy_0 sent another message.

"'Nice fight, you did a lot better than I expected.' That's it, I'm tracing this punk! I'm going to find him and make him pay!"

Serena had never seen Amy so worked up before, but then, she had never seen Amy lose at Endless Duel. Amy was tapping away furiously, narrowing down the location of the signal, when suddenly the signal disappeared.

"He disconnected! The little toad! Oh well, I narrowed his location down to this park. Let's go look for him."

As they got up from their bench they brushed into a young man in black spandex shorts and a green tank top with a full backpack strapped securely to his back. He had his head bowed and his hair blocked his face from the girls at this angle, but they didn't care since they were looking for someone with a laptop. As he passed them he brushed against Amy.

"Sorry" he said.

"That's okay." said Amy, preoccupied by her search.

"Hey," said Serena when he was far enough away that she was sure he wouldn't hear. "Don't you think that guy we just passed looks kinda like Heero Yuy?" 

"I guess so, but we didn't see his face." 

The girls continued their relentless search, but after a couple of hours they still hadn't found anyone and so they decided to go home for dinner. When they got to Serena's house they were greeted by a loud

"SURPRISE!!!"

The other sailor senshi were all there, and a bunch of Serena's friends from school. It was her birthday and everyone was gathered together for the party. As the presents were being opened by the somewhat overzealous birthday girl, she found what she was looking for.

"Yes! A 'heartstone' lapel pin. These are all the rage now! Thanks, Rei."

"No problem, I got five of them for a really cheap price, so we each get one. Neat, eh?

But outside of the city, in an abandoned temple to the north, a dark figure that was really no more than a three-dimensional shadow was laughing evilly to itself.

"Mwahahahaha! My plan is working perfectly, and soon I shall absorb the energy of all these pathetically weak beings."

Two days later, Amy was walking through the park to her favourite bench. Each day she had challenged Heero_Yuy_0, and each day she had been defeated. First Wing, then Zero, then Mercurius itself had pummeled her beloved mobile suit into the ground. When she got to her bench however, there was someone already sitting there. It was the guy she had bumped into on that first day, the one Serena had thought looked like Heero Yuy. But there was room enough for her on the bench, and he was pretty absorbed into his own laptop, so she let him be and booted up her own laptop. She was not surprised when she was challenged by Heero_Yuy_0, who had chosen to pilot Epyon today. She knew she was doomed from the start, and her premonitions were proved right when she was defeated without even bringing him below half of his energy. Unbelievably angry, she cried out:

"Aaargh! What next?"

And was very surprised when a voice next to her said:

"Heavyarms. It's the only other mobile suit here that I have piloted."

She whirled around to face the guy sitting on the other end of the bench with a smug expression on his face. His face which was almost exactly like the picture of the pilot of Wing and Wing Zero. The pieces of the puzzle suddenly clicked together in Amy's mind.

"You! Heero Yuy! How could you... Aaargh! It's not fair!"

He stared, poker-faced, at her. Then he asked:

"Where are your oh-so-ditzy friends that usually hang around you?"

"I don't know, they've all been so lazy lately."

"Hey, speaking of lazy, the city seems pretty quiet today."

"Yeah, perfect for our rematch!"

"Hmm?"

"You said you wanted to fight me with Heavyarms. And you're not going anywhere until we get this match over with, understood?"

"Really?"

"Y..."

She stopped suddenly as a Heero's hand moved briefly and a gun dropped into it. With impossible speed he whipped his arm around and held the gun pointing steadily at her forehead. In an voice calmer than it should have been, he asked:

"And how are you going to stop me from leaving if I want to?"

"Err..."

"Anyways, I accept your challenge. Get ready to eat the dust once more!"

"Alright! You are so going to the trash heap after this one buster!"

The battle was tough, but it again looked as if Heero was going to win another marginal victory, but when they were only halfway through the match they were interrupted by a call on Amy's sailor senshi radio.

"Sailor Mercury! Come in! This is Luna, and we have an emergency!"

Heero frowned.

"Did she just say Libra?"

"No." Amy turned back to the radio. "Luna, I'm here. What's the problem?"

"A large part of the city's population has disappeared! They were last seen heading towards a temple a little to the north of the city. But there is another and far greater problem, the rest of the sailor senshi have disappeared too, so you'll have to do this on your own.

Amy put away the radio and pulled a magical pen (Or whatever those little stick things are!) and said to the accompaniment of a weird background music theme and a light show which neatly hid the part during her clothing change that would have been most embarrassing, especially with a guy standing three feet away from her.

"Gotta go!" she yelled to Heero as she started to run northward out of the park. However, being the "computer skills person" (read nerd) that she was she soon found that it was going to be hard indeed to make it all the way out of the city, let alone to some temple. She was therefore, very relieved when she found Heero waiting in a black sports car for her when she exited the park.

"How long do you honestly think that you'll last?" he asked her as she came closer to the car.

Shut... Up... And... Drive..." she panted as she got in.

"Do up your seatbelt."

"Oh yeah."

As soon as he heard the click of Amy's seatbelt, Heero gunned the car into life and sped down the deserted streets of the city, turning where necessary. Compared to the G forces involved in advanced mobile suit combat, enduring driving a BMW with both the speedometer and the rev counter in the red zone was child's play. Amy, or Sailor Mercury, hadn't had the privilege of mobile suit training and was consequently trying not to let her sheer terror at Heero's speed demon approach to driving get to her bowels or her bladder. The bright side, she thought, was that at this rate they would get to the temple in only a couple of minutes. She looked over at Heero and nearly lost it when she saw his calm and casual expression. He was driving at a speed that would rival race cars, and he treated it as if it were normal for him. They pulled up to the temple, and got out of the car. Amy's legs felt like jelly, and she had to support herself for a minute on the car. A thought struck her.

"Heero, when did you get a sports car?"

"Three minutes before you came out of the park."

"You STOLE it?"

"So? The owner wasn't around and would have said yes if I had asked him anyways." 

Amy had a flashback to when Heero had pulled a gun on her in the park, and thought that she might know how he would 'ask' the owner. Right now he was taking a thin backpack out of his other one and was strapping it to his back.

"Never mind the car," she said. "what are you doing now?"

"Oh, just trying out a gizmo that a friend of mine made for me."

"Right, well, let's go!"

Amy led the way as they entered the temple. It wasn't hard to navigate around inside it, and before long they found themselves in an underground chamber with enough of columns and platforms around the sides to make it perfect for any showdown. In the middle of the room was a big humanoid shadow gloating over the other four sailor senshi. Amy turned to ask Heero what the plan was, and found that he had disappeared. Oh well, it looked like she would have to do this on her own. Deciding to pass up the normal start-of-the-battle-speech for the element of surprise, Amy launched an attack.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles!" (No, I don't know the attacks of the girls off by heart, so cut me some slack here, please.)

The monster was knocked back, but barely hurt, and it came to its feet with a roar.

"YOu caNNOt Stop me, I HaVE ABsORBed HalF OF thE cIty'S PeopLE's eNErgy!" it screamed at her.

It shot out a long, thin tendril of black smoke towards her, which then wrapped itself around her and began to suck her life force out of her body. She could feel herself growing fainter and fainter. The creature laughed malevolently.

"tHE OtheRS I abSORbed THROugh THe heARTstoNES, bUT You I sHALl ABSorb DirECTly!"

Suddenly a bright red rose slashed through the smoke that was reaching from the monster to Amy, freeing her. She looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask standing on one of the room's many platforms. He said in that helpful tone of voice that he always used in battle just before he ran away and left the girls to do all of the dirty work:

"Sailor Mercury! The other sailor senshi have had their energy drained by the heartstones!"

"Gee, thanks a lot, I might have been able to figure that out, but since you're so smart, and you're known to be the genius around here, why don't you figure out what to do next?" Every ounce of sarcasm that Amy could muster at that time went into her remark, but Tuxedo Mask didn't notice it and continued happily.

"You must find a way to release them from the heartstones!"

"That's easy enough." said Heero as he came around a column with a gun in each hand. Amy realized what he was about to do but couldn't stop him in time.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The heartstones of each of the sailor senshi were shattered, and they began to recover their energy. Amy yelled to Heero:

"Heero, back off! Without your gundam you can't do much against it!"

Heero smiled. "You have a point." He pulled a little box from his pocket and pushed a button on it, then he put it back into his pocket. "But in the meantime, let's see what I can do!" 

Meanwhile, Heero had put away his guns and had drawn and activated his beam saber. He charged at the shadow enemy, which may have looked impressive, but didn't have much in the way of battle skills.

SWISH!

A silken sound accompanied the beam saber slicing off the creature's left arm, which promptly began to evaporate. Heero backed off, keeping the saber leveled at the monster, and waited.

"Hey you! Hurry up and finish it off! What are you waiting for?" Serena had managed to recover her voice, but it was quickly drowned out by the sound of a big crash as a huge fist punched through the ceiling. 

"That was what I was waiting for!" Heero shouted back as he jumped onto the hand, and disappeared upwards. Then his voice came again, this time amplified by the Wing's external speakers. "Shadow creature! Return the all of the life force of other people that you have stolen or I will blast this temple into a smoldering crater!"

"YOU wOulD nOT Dare! I HAve tHE SaiLOR SENshi heRE!"

"Ha! You think I care about a bunch of whiny, ditzy, airheads who do nothing but get themselves into trouble and need to be bailed out every time? Blasting them too would probably be a community service!"

"ALRighT! I gIve UP!"

There was a brief flash of light, and then suddenly hordes of people started streaming out of the temple, and the last ones were the sailor senshi.

"That's everyone!" Amy, still as Sailor Mercury, called up to him. "So are you just going to let him go now?"

"Of course not." said Heero as he squeezed the trigger.

A massive explosion followed the impact of the buster rifle's shot with the temple, and reduced, as Heero had promised, the temple into a smoldering crater.

Heero re-hid his Gundam, then went over to Serena's house to see if the sailor senshi had fully recovered from their ordeal. He was met by an angry Rei at the door, who demanded:

"You didn't really mean what you said about us in the temple did you?"

"Yes"

"Why you sexist little..."

She stopped as one of Heero's guns magically appeared in his hand, pointing steadily at her forehead.

"Now let me in, or I will destroy you."

He walked in, found Amy, and informed her that he was ready to finish their duel that had been interrupted earlier.

"Before we start however," he said. "I would like to ask you a question. Are you a reclusive and anti-social teen who spends most of their time with their laptop and does their best to ignore the annoying people in the outside world, only coming into that world when you have a mission in it?"

"That's a weird way of putting it, but I guess so."

"Thanks. Now let's get our duel over with." Perfect, he though to himself, she's just like me.

As they were booting up their laptops Rei spoke up:

"Amy, if our energy was being drained by the Heartstone lapel pins that I gave everyone, how come your energy wasn't drained?"

Amy flushed slightly at this.

"Well..." she began, "you know how I'm not really fashion conscious, and how I tend to forget about that sort of thing, right?" Everyone, even Heero, nodded. Amy looked like a nerd even when she was wearing the same uniform as everyone else. "Well, I sort of forgot where I left it. I think that it's buried under a pile of study notes somewhere." 

Rei's face was a picture of a dam about to burst.

"You... lost... MY... gift... under... schoolwork?" Amy nodded nervously. "Aaargh! I'm going to see that justice is served for this!"

"Now where is that familliar from, I wonder?" Heero muttered to himself. Rei whirled around to glare at him.

"What did you say?" She nearly screamed at him. Heero simpliy smiled back at 

Heero smiled. 

They booted up their laptops and everyone gathered around to see Mercurius fight against... Heavyarms Modified Kai? (The Endless Waltz Heavyarms)

"Cheater!" Amy screamed as she was blown away effortlessly by the 8 gattlings and countless missiles of Heero's mobile suit.

********************************************************************************** 

**Fin**

********************************************************************************** Comments and suggestions are always welcome.  
[ragnar_murray@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:ragnar_murray@hotmail.com



End file.
